


Взрослый, несмелый

by Daemon_sultan_Azathoth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, First Kiss, M/M, Sickfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth/pseuds/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth
Summary: Юра напивается на свое совершеннолетие.
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 6





	Взрослый, несмелый

Что, взрослым себя почувствовал, Юра? Налакался в свое восемнадцатилетие в пабе, а теперь что? А теперь хочется спать так, что звездец, и ты ложишься прямо на лавочку в парке. Холодно и влажно, все-таки первое марта, то есть уже второе, уже за полночь, и ты думаешь, как бы не заработать себе пневмонию, но думаешь недолго, проваливаясь в сон. Тебе снится паб, из которого ты вышел час назад. Тебе снится Витя, который пьет вместе с тобой за твое совершеннолетие. Можно было бы реально его пригласить, но ты почему-то зассал. Снится Витя. Такой невозможно красивый, похожий на сказочного эльфа, разве что уши нормальные, человеческие. Витя поздравляет тебя и дарит кремовый торт. Такой съесть — преступление против спортивной диеты, но ты берешь кусок прямо рукой и вгрызаешься в мягкий бисквит, а потом, слопав этот здоровый кусок, облизываешь крем с пальцев. У Вити пальцы тоже в креме, но ты даже во сне ссышь слизать его. Его язык тем временем скользит по руке, а ты смотришь, как завороженный, и раздеваешь его глазами. Ты знаешь, какое под одеждой великолепное тело, видел в раздевалке, ты хочешь его потрогать, но даже во сне чуда не происходит, и Витя не оказывается в твоей постели, Юра. Ты расстраиваешься и берешь второй кусок торта, но он почему-то горчит и обжигает горло, как водка. 

Ты просыпаешься от крика какой-то бабушенции с большущей собакой на тонком поводке. Старуха орет, что вызовет милицию, «спят тут всякие бездомные, пошел был лучше работать, здоровый лоб, а не бродяжничал». Ты вяло оправдываешься, что не бомж, одновременно до усрачки боясь этого громадного пса, который может запросто вырваться и откусить, допустим, хер. И, как будто эта ситуация не достаточно патовая, тебя вдруг скручивает в узел, и ты блюешь прямо в лужу рядом с лавочкой. Старуха, сыпля проклятиями и грозясь милицией, проходит дальше. Ты, кажется, сейчас можешь выблевать даже внутренности. 

Наконец тошнота отступает, и ты откидываешься на лавочке. Тебя здорово знобит. Надо бы вызвать такси и поехать домой, принять горячий душ и забраться под одеяло, выпив перед этим пару таблеток. Ты щупаешь свои карманы. Разумеется, в них не оказывается телефона и налички, стащили, упыри, ух. Ты ругаешься благим матом и встаешь с засранной голубями лавочки (как они тебя-то не обосрали, а, Юра?), чтобы направиться к Вите, потому что, к твоему счастью или несчастью, его дом находится неподалеку. Ты боишься до чертиков вот так завалиться посреди утра, с жутким похмельем и квадратной головой, когда от тебя несет рвотой, но у тебя как-то выбора нет, поэтому ты топаешь и топаешь навстречу своей судьбе.

Ты звонишь в дверь и ждешь какой-то реакции. Ее нет, поэтому ты звонишь еще раз. Только после этого слышишь какое-то шарканье. Открывает зевающий Витя. 

— Привет, — выдаешь ты. — Как дела?

— Я спал.

— Догадался. 

— И на тебя, по ходу, птичка накакала.

— Где?

— В волосах.

— Чертовы голуби! — Все-таки обосрали тебя, эти летающие крысы. Ты морщишься и спрашиваешь: — Можно я у тебя душ приму? Спал на лавочке, замерз капец. 

— Ты дурак или да?

— Я дурак. И у меня украли деньги и мобильник.

— Иди в душ. Я принесу тебе полотенце и переодеться.

Ты скидываешь зимние кроссовки и куртку. В ванной раздеваешься и забираешься под благодатные горячие струи. Башка у тебя по-прежнему трещит, что вообще не удивительно, если учесть, сколько ты вчера выдул «горючего». 

Ты смываешь дерьмо со своей головы, когда дверь распахивается и входит Витя. Он кладет на стиралку одежду, а полотенце вешает на сушилку. Тебе кажется, или он реально посматривает на твое обнаженное тело дольше, чем можно впихнуть в понятие «случайный взгляд»? Ты не можешь сказать наверняка, но тебе хочется думать, что ты интересен Вите. По крайней мере он гей (развалившиеся отношения с Кацуки тому подтверждение), а это уже какой-никакой шанс. Витя выходит, а ты еще раз намыливаешь голову. После этого наносишь гель для душа на все тело, смываешь. Полощешь рот сначала водой, а потом ополаскивателем (спасибо, господи, что он есть у Вити, а то от тебя, наверное, за километр разит рвотой) и вылезаешь. И вдруг тебя снова скручивает, и ты блюешь в ванну. Тебя тошнит почти одной желчью, живот невыносимо сводит. Ты смываешь рвоту с белого акрила и снова полощешь рот ополаскивателем. Дышишь себе в руку — вроде нормально, только мятный запах. Для верности еще чистишь пальцем зубы, щедро выдавив на него пасты. После этого вытираешься, одеваешься и выходишь на кухню. 

Витя пьет кофе, сидя у окна. 

— Есть таблетка от головы? — спрашиваешь ты, и Витя вздрагивает от неожиданности. Но встает, чтобы достать из навесного шкафчика аптечку и, порывшись в ней, вручить тебе блистер таблеток. Ты выдавливаешь сразу две и глотаешь, не запивая. 

— Что случилось? — спрашивает Витя. 

— Весело денрик отметил, — признаешься ты, плюхаясь на табуретку. На тебе мягкие домашние штаны и футболка Вити. От вещей пахнет порошком, а не Витей, и это тебя слегка разочаровывает.

— Ты что, один отмечал? — удивляется Витя.

— А мне кто-то еще нужен? — спрашиваешь ты, хотя сам хочешь заорать: «Я ХОТЕЛ ОТМЕЧАТЬ С ТОБОЙ, НО ЗАССАЛ ТЕБЯ ПОЗВАТЬ». 

— Звучит не очень весело.

— У тебя есть пиво?

— Что?

— Мне не мешало бы опохмелиться. 

— Довольствуйся таблетками, юный алкоголик, — усмехается Витя, и ты чуть не визжишь от вида его улыбки. Ты хочешь сказать: «Улыбайся еще!», но, конечно, ссышь. 

— Сделаешь мне кофе?

Витя кивает. Он засыпает в кружку с покойным Маккачином ложку растворимого кофе и заливает его водой из электрочайника. Ставит перед тобой кружку. Ты делаешь глоток и, разумеется, обжигаешься. Высунув язык, машешь на него рукой.

— Подуть? — спрашивает Витя.

— Фто? 

— Подуть на язык?

— Д-допустим, — неуверенно говоришь ты, и Витя вдруг оказывается близко — слишком близко — и в самом деле дует на язык, а потом неожиданно перехватывает его своими мягкими губами, а ты внутренне кричишь, потому что это ГРЕБАНЫЙ ПЕРВЫЙ ПОЦЕЛУЙ в твоей жизни, причем с тем, кого ты любишь. 

Витя отходит. Он смеется глазами, а ты таращишься на него, как будто перед тобой призрак. 

— Витя? — как-то жалобно пищишь ты. 

Витя больше не смеется глазами. Он становится чересчур серьезным, когда говорит:

— Прости, у меня просто недотрах. Я когда увидел тебя голым в ванной…

— Хочешь что-то сделать со своим недотрахом? — неожиданно смелеешь ты и в этот момент _по-настоящему_ чувствуешь себя взрослым. Без всего этого алкоголя, который ты выдул вчера.

— А ты предлагаешь?

— Не прямо сейчас. Сейчас я хочу только сдохнуть.

Витя кивает, но как-то неуверенно — это заметно. 

— Только если ты этого хочешь.

— Хочу, — уверенно заявляешь ты. — Вить, а можно я у тебя посплю пару часиков?

В конце концов ты остаешься у Вити на несколько дней. Проснувшись через пару часиков ты обнаруживаешь, что у тебя температура и болит горло, и Витя принимается тебя лечить. Он поит тебя малиновый чаем и кормит куриным бульоном, показывает мемы на своем космически дорогом смартфоне и обнимает периодически. Этот последний пункт тебе нравится особенно сильно. Все это время Витя не вспоминает о том, что вы договорились переспать, поэтому ты решаешься предложить себя.

— Хочешь трахнуть меня прямо сейчас? — Должно быть, это температура тридцать девять и два сделала тебя таким смелым. Витя отказывается, и ты расстраиваешься, и дуешь губы.

— Мы обязательно переспим, когда ты поправишься, — обещает Витя, и тебе становится так хорошо от этого обещания, что ты протягиваешь руки, чтобы получить объятие. Витя обнимает, а ты вдруг чихаешь, и твои сопли попадают прямо на его свитер.

— Прости-и.

Витя смеется и стаскивает с себя свитер. Ты не можешь оторвать взгляд от шикарного тела, тебе хочется касаться его, и ты просишь Витю сесть рядом, чтобы ты мог беспрепятственно трогать. 

— Я нравлюсь тебе, правда? — спрашивает Витя.

— Нет, у меня просто недотрах, — врешь ты, и Витя понимающе кивает. Все-таки ты еще недостаточно смелый, даже при температуре тридцать девять и два.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, перейдите на место основной публикации (https://ficbook.net/readfic/8989606) и поставьте лайк. Спасибо. Также здесь https://ficbook.net/authors/3426228 можно прочитать больше моих работ по разным пейрингам и фандомам, которые я еще не успела выложить на ао3.


End file.
